Lost Feelings
by omnomnomDES
Summary: fem!Yuichiro-Yuuka gets reunited with her now vampire childhood friend, Mika. please review :))


"Yuu-chan!!" the blond guy shouted to the girl walking away from him. "I didn't mean to hurt you!.. It was a mistake i thought you kind of wanted it as w.." he stuttered after getting an angry look. "Uhh.. Sorry.. Ok I am sorry" his blue eyes looked sad.

"I don't need your apology! I just wanted to take things slowly and... arghh I don't even know what to do now" Yuu turned her back on him, black short hair fluttering behind her.

"Just wait a second!!" he grabbed her hand, getting a quiet yelp out of her. "S-sorry.. I guess you don't even want me to touch yo.." he was about to let go of her hand when he noticed bright red ears peeking from under her hair. Turning her around facing her, he saw the beautiful green eyes that he fell in love with, looking down. Her face was flushed red. Without thinking twice He lifted her chin and kissed her, for the second time. Only when he heard muffled noises coming from her he realized what he has done and distanced himself away, unable to look her in the eye.

"W-W-What d-do you t-think you are doing???" she tried to catch her breath.

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't realize what i was doing now.. I didn't think.. uhh.. sorry.." he apologized still having the lingering feeling of her warm and soft lips. Slowly lifting his head he tried to see what she looks like now.

She wore the Japanese Imperial Demon Army uniform, long sleeved double-breasted black coat, with two rows of gold buttons on the front, with the standard uniform skirt, in which all included light green details. With that she was wore black boots that went over her leggings. She looked so professional, and yet, her panting flushed face made it all fade away. He was in love with her. She was his world, and he would do anything to protect her from harm.

They were standing on a pavement inside a small park. The trees surrounding them, were green and moving with the flow of the wind. Although, in contrast to the green nature, behind them was a broken building caused by the virus that spread ten years ago, causing the decrease of human population by 90%. Few buildings have suffered from incident such as plane crashes or vehicle incidents, but many have maintained their posture, being left untouched for years. Unlike the main scenario around, the sky was clear blue, reminding of the quietness which was years ago. Both were facing each other, and yet unable to organize their thoughts, they were looking everywhere in search for an answer.

"I love you!" he broke the silence.

Surprised, she looked up to meet his eyes. "M-Mika.. I..." she stuttered unable to form words. Red from the kiss, she looked at her long lost childhood friend which she got reunited with just a few days ago.

He was made into a vampire, for the amusement of an other. Well he did not become a complete one, considering he has yet to drink blood from a human. He was fighting the urge, in hope of being able to return to a normal human being one day. He was searching for her this whole time, hoping she was alive, and survived through some way or another, after their failed escape. Only she managed to run away from the vampires that kept them as livestock. All their other friends got murdered.

He was still wearing his vampire military uniform which consisted of a black collared shirt with cuffs and white trim. With that came a white military jacket with black trim and decorated buttons, white pants and black boots reaching up to his upper thighs. His wavy blond hair flowed with the wind. He has grown into a beautiful man. And yet she could not understand her thoughts. She considered him a friend, her family. Or at least that's what she thought.

"I know we haven't seen each other for years, but I lived so long in hope of meeting you! In hope you were still alive! you were the one thing occupying my mind from going crazy.. I.. I have loved you this whole time, even from when we were children." Mika was scared of losing her out of sight even one more time, afraid of not being able to see her ever again. At least not when he finally got reunited with her.

Something started to bubble inside her stomach. "I.. I don't know what to say.. I haven't seen you for years a-and I am just glad to see that you are alive as well.. I am just confused at how all of this is moving so fast.." Yuuka met him again just a few days ago, when she was fighting other vampires, to return the land of japan to the hold of humans. Yuuka got almost killed by him, but when he saw her he stopped mid air, and the sound of her name from his mouth broke her focus. That's when Mika jumped in front of the vampire attacking her from behind her, killing him. It was the last of the ones they were fighting, except for him. It was the second time he saved her after their failed attempt of running away all those years ago. It was then that Yuuka had to explain to her squad that Mika was on their side. Of course it was hard to persuade them considering he was a vampire himself, but because they got to know her, they were left with no choice but to believe her. She was a kind hearted, determined person, who if decided upon something, would not back down no matter what.

"I know.. I'm sorry. I was just overjoyed and couldn't contain my emotions.. Y- Watch out!!" he shouted as the wind got stronger, bringing with it a big piece of metal flying towards Yuuka. Leaping forward to shield and move her out of the way, he wraps his one hand around her back and with the other lifts her legs. He jumps with his super strength gained by becoming a vampire, and lends on a nearby tree. Ensuring there is no other danger he puts her down. That's when he smelled it. The scent of blood.

It was just a scratch on her neck, from one of the branches of the tree. He felt a throb in his heart, he knew what it means, and yet he could not stop himself. The vampire blood he was drinking as a replacement for human blood, which also held him from turning into a complete vampire as well as to calm his hunger, has ended the previous day. Leaping forward towards Yuuka pinning her hand and shoulders to the tree , he was about to drink her blood.

"That's ok" he saw her smiling with her eyes closed. She bent her neck to the side, and pulled on the collar with her free hand, revealing the bleeding scratch. She was accepting it, as if she knew just how hungry for blood he was.

As if waking up from a nightmare, Mika distanced himself away from her realizing just what he was about to do. Tears began to swell in his eyes. He was about to jump off and run away when he felt a tag on his sleeve.

"Hey.. Don't run away. I am here for you.. I want to help you." she looked at him with such sincere eyes he couldn't just leave her there.

"I will take you back to your squad and then disappear... I-I can't hold myself back anymore.. I am sorry.." he picked her up and was about to set off, when he got an angry stare.

"No you are not going to disappear!" she cupped his face with both of her hands "I know you are suffering.. And i want to help you! I know that if you drink my blood, a human's blood, you will become a complete vampire"

"But.."

"It's ok. You don't have to suffer anymore. I will continue loving you even if you become a vampire.. Since i know it's you no matter what. You remained yourself, the you that i remember since we were kids, the you that i was closest to, the you that i have probably liked ever since.." realizing her feelings, when he was about to disappear from her life once again, the feelings from way back then, she smiled shyly at him.

Returning a sad smile, he jumped to the closest decent building he found. There were around 8 floors so he chose the third, so that not to be too high in an old building, but also so nobody will bother if by chance something or someone enters the building. He entered one of the apartments through a broken window, reviewed, and only when he found a decent bed he set her down carefully. The room had a weak shade of light pink with a small nightstand, on which there was an unworking lamp upon. Yuuka meant to him more than anything in the world, so knowing it will make her weak losing blood he wanted a place for her to lay down and rest.

The blond vampire was now standing above the girl he was about to drink blood from. He bent over to lie her on the double sized bed. "Are you comfortable?" he asked her quietly. After getting a nod he got on his knees above her. Unbuttoning her collar, he revealed her neck and collarbone. She was so petite, it was a wonder how she could fight so well against those monsters.

Seeing the now bloody neck openly made his blood boil inside of him. He licked the blood off, and kissed the neck with such tenderness he even thought that he heard a quiet moan. Continuing kissing her neck he slowly sank his fangs inside it. Slowly drinking his first human blood he felt himself changing. The thirst was great, the blood was warm and delicious.

"Mnnhh.." she moaned louder this time.

Returning to his senses he stopped realizing just how much he drank. A bit more and he could endanger her. "I'm sorry.. are you ok???" he panicked a bit. Eyes turned red from the transformation.

"ahnn.. yea.. I am good.." her face seemed a bit pale but her color returned quickly. She even had a bit pinkish shade to her cheeks. She looked at him warmly, a look filled with genuine care and love.

Seeing a bit left over blood on her neck he leaned over and licked it slowly, cleaning it. Wanting more than he just got, he went for the collarbones. A sound was heard across the walls. A sweet gentle sound. Inviting for more.

He slowly rose over her searching for an answer "are you ok with that?"

"Yes.." she smiled at him.

Returning to what he had began, he started to unbutton her clothes, revealing her soft breasts cupped in a dark blue bra covered in laces. One hand continued to unbutton, the other one reached for her left breast. Massaging her breast he heard her muffled voice, which she tried cover with her hand. Becoming impatient as he was getting turned on, he finished unbuttoning her top and slid the same hand towards her thigh getting a high pitched yelp. Reaching towards her back with his left hand he unhooked her bra leaving it loose on her chest. Licking his way from the collarbones to her breast, he reached her nipple.

"ahh.. mmmnnnn" she clenched her mouth and her palms on the bed.. The sensation of him sucking on her nipple made her arch her back.

Unzipping the skirt, he removed it slowly, taking care to caress her upper thigh as he was sliding the skirt off her legs. On the way back he made sure to brush the tip of her lady parts making her moan lightly. Yuu-chan was left in her see through stockings. Her matching dark blue panties had a small ribbon on them and a hand was nearing them. Mikaela gently started to slip the stockings off leaving them at the knee. Her temperature began to rise. She was feeling good. Rising over her he helped her undress up to her panties. Face red reached for his. Lips brushed gently, only to turn into a longing, hungry kiss. Taking both her hands he pinned them one handedly above her head to the bed. slipping his tongue in to meet hers they got entwined, each wanting more. The warmness of her mouth made him want more, and so he slid his right hand through her belly and to her underwear. Feeling the wetness through the fabric he began rubbing it slowly.

"uhnn.. M-Miha..." she tried to mumble through their kiss. Spreading her legs wider, she was letting him do whatever he wanted to. The touch, his touch made her juices flow.

He slipped his fingers through the side. It was wet beyond his hopes, she was hot and what's more? She was hot for him. His thumb lovingly rubbed her clit causing her to shudder. It moved up and down and soon began circling. Yuuka's body seemed to move on it's own according to the move of his single finger. And so he decided to take it a step forward, putting one finger slowly into her slit.

"aahhhnn" she gasped for air as his long slender finger started to move inside her graciously. It moved in and out.. in and out.. "nnnggg" she shook with pleasure when she felt two of his fingers feeling her insides. Her hands were held in place unable to move, she was weak compared to him. She was under his mercy.

Slowly picking up the pace her hips moved counter finger's movement, wanting them to get as deep as possible. They stopped.

Hurriedly he took her panties off and tossed them aside. Leaving her lips lonely, he viewed her lewd body. Hands limp above her black messy hair, face red panting heavily. It was the first time she was touched this way by anybody. Boobs big enough to fit his hand, with hardened nipples. Her curved body was trying to get air into it's lungs, while dripping from it's lower genitalia.

Letting her hands loose, he pulled her to the end of the bed making her legs dangle. Getting on the floor and bending his knees, his put his face between her thighs seeing the full view in front of his eyes. Lifting her legs on his shoulders he closed the distance between his and her lower lips. Licking the inner thigh he moved to the exterior of her honeypot, earning some muffled moans.

"mnhh feels so goo - aahh" she shrieked when she felt something slithery over her vulva. It played with her clit, licking it thoroughly, just to move the next second inside her hole. Going inside and then slipping outside. Making her shake from the sensation made him hard. Continuing the foreplay he made sure to suck on her clit. Perking her back she could not hold her voice any longer. The sweet quiet noises she made turned into sensational ones.

Unable to contain himself anymore he asked her "can I put it in?"

"Y-Yes.. please... "

Standing up there was a bulge in his pants. Taking his clothes off, he revealed a stunningly beautiful white fit body, and a hard rock dick.

"I am going inside" he adjusted his cock and put just the tip on her hole.

"Hurry.." although she was embarrassed she wanted him, and could not wait anymore. She opened her legs for him and wrapped them around his hips, inviting him to keep on going.

Grabbing her legs, he lifted her basin. Towering above her saw all of her, as well to how her expression changes when he inserts his hot vampire rod inside of her.

"Yuu-chan..." he groaned. "ahh.. I love you" he started off slowly, pulling out partly just to slip it in deeper. He imagined this multiple times, never actually believing it would happen. Taking control of her, he picked up the pace making her moan. The delicate girl he once knew, was now making all those lewd sound.

It hurt a bit at the beginning due to it being her first time, but he was gentle and soon enough it turned to a marvelous feeling. "aahnn.. Mika.." she tried to keep her voice down to no avail. "I love you too.. I have loved you all this time.. nnhh" she felt him grow bigger.

Thumping, he felt her insides twitch and clench. He was making love to the woman he loved his whole life.

"M-Mika.." she extended her hands.

Taking her hands he lifted her as if she was a feather. Her legs were crossed behind him, while her arms wrapped around his neck. Never stopping his movements, one hand grabbed her ass, getting a high pitched yelp out of her, as well as to touch as to steady her, while the other traveled along her back, caressing her. Mouth ajar, moaning from pleasure, met another. Tongue entwines around the other, searching, probing, dancing around one another.

The hand traveling along the back reached the hair of the wet girl. He wanted to dominate her, and so he pulled her by the hair causing her insides to clench around his hard cock. It was not enough. Putting her back on the bed, he lied on top of her.

"Yuuka.." he said right before thrusting his hard wood inside of her causing her to tremble. In and out it went. Rapidly and passionately he pounded her insides.

"M-mika.. ahnn" her voice echoed through the walls. The once abandoned silent house, was now filled with the voices of the two. The more she moaned the better he felt.

Pounding her insides hard, he felt them squeezing on him. It was like a paradise. "I..am going to cum.." he groaned in her ear, only to get an even bigger response from his beloved Yuuka.

"I want you to finish inside... I want you to be a part of me forever" she whispered to his ear, cupping his face in her gentle hands, she brought him for a deep loving kiss. "I am about to finish as well.." she felt the pressure rising inside of her. Whole body shuddering from the exceptionally astonishing feeling, she climaxed.

"ngghh.." he groaned as he felt her vagina twitching and pressuring on his dick. It was as if she was sucking him in, making just one last thrust, he came. Pouring his sperm inside of her, he filled her womb with it.

Both panting, trying to regain their breath, he rolled over her to her side. Bringing her closer to him, he lifted her face up planting a kiss on her forehead. "I don't ever want to be apart from you, I won't ever leave you so please, always stay by my side" putting his arm beneath her head he took her into a warm hug, giving her a sense of protection.

"heheh.. of course, since I love you the most in the world, please do continue staying by my side" she giggled returning him a hug.

Both cuddling naked, appreciating the company, they began to exchange the events they have been through, during the time they were apart.

After a while of catching up Mika asked the woman lying in his arms "You know that I love you.. right?"

"Of course. And I love you too" Yuuka giggled gaining a kiss in return.


End file.
